The present invention relates to a method for continuous detection of a persons presence on public transportation. In particular, the invention relates to a method for realizing a “Be-in-be-out” ticket collection system.
“Be-in-be-out” ticket collection systems are becoming increasingly popular because they offer the utmost comfort to the passengers of public transportation. As part of such systems, the duration of a passenger's presence in a public transport vehicle should be determined and associated with the route travelled within this time. In comparison, in “check-in check-out” systems the passengers ticket is collected upon getting in and out.